Naruto Shippuden reBirth: Act 1 The Hunter's Honor
by TrinityCrossATK
Summary: A vengeful hunter's bloodlust for his elusive prey drives him into a torrent of something that was more than he barganed for. He even goes against his pride to form a perfect squad for tracking the bastard down. Simultaneous Trilogy.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge: Enter: Setsudan Arashi**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. We don't own Naruto! Only our own OC's and the plot**

Day in and day out it's the same thing, person after person decides to cause trouble, I step in and stop it. It gets old...a little too fast.

"*sighs*"

My name is Arashi Setsudan, and I am apparently the best ninja bounty hunter there is, according to all the acclaim I get from people nowadays. I am 29 years old; I have blood red hair that is fairly long. I wear a long white and black jacket, with a collared shirt and body armor along with some kick-ass boots. I wear a white Waterfall Village headband that I received as spoils from one of my missions. I also wear a black scarf around the collar of my jacket as well. Oh, and I wear a belt type thing that looks like a triangle with a black dot on it. I was born in the Hidden Cloud Village, and I had a pretty good life there unti I had to leave.

As a boy, I was raised in a poor family, actually, I wasn't raised in a _family_, I was given up by my mother who was severely ill and died three months later. I was put into the local Cloud Village orphanage where we were allowed to play and eat and everything like normal. I had one friend...but I don't like to talk about him after the "incident", but he had long blue messy hair that was the same length as mine. He wore a bizarre headband on his waist along with some short fish nets and a small jacket-shirt…thing. He also wore some kind of robe around his waist, but whatever. However, I was intent on training, every day I would spar with the practice dummies until either they broke or it was time to go. I developed several of my own techniques while I was there. I was very antisocial, I only really spoke to my one friend, and sometimes Orwen, he was the guy who taught me how to fight.

I think to myself a lot, it relaxes me. I don't enjoy many of the monetary things that pleasure people in life. I seek for thrill and excitement and most of all...killing. I have a rather, bloodthirsty temper when I am, well when I was in the field. I wouldn't stop for no reason, I did what I had to do to get the job done. After a while in the orphanage, I was adopted by a great master in the ninja arts. He was just what I had hoped for as a parental figure. He trained me to the fullest and taught me many of his techniques and skills along the way. I eventually bested even him with my strength and expertize. It was then that I was allowed to set off on my own and make a future for myself...but I was only 13, sadly. Finding work was hard, especially for someone my age.

When I was about 14, I received a letter, a very abrupt one, from the lady that looked after me when I was about 4. It was about someone named Keira saying that I was meant to look after her or something as her godparent. However at the time I thought it was retarded and through it out. I never forgot the name, Keira, however. I'm curious to know as to whom that might be but...I guess it's a minor setback as to what my real problem is. Like i said before I am severely bored with my job right now. I started bounty hunting after I became an official Jonin of the Cloud Village when I was was 15.

After that certain incident in my life occured, nearly traumatizing me for life, I left the Hidden Cloud Village. I moved to the Waterfall village far to the south, where I was an unknown. Ever since then, the identity of my real birthplace was long forgotten. I started wearing the Waterfall Village headband and people just assume I was born there. I was always going it solo; never working with others, besides my temper scared them away anyway. For 5 of my 14 years on the job in counting, I was having a blast, ninja after ninja, blood raining after every kill, so exhilarating. But just recently I have discovered that the light once sparked in me has become very dim, I long for the days of my youth but fear that they may be lost in a history of blood and anguish...

Today...is a new day...not different, but new. The familiar sound of my wind chimes waking me up in the morning. Peaceful yet it has grown tiresome at times...I live in the Waterfall Village in a condo off on a cliff which I call, Gale's Rock. Here is where I constructed my special Kunai which I named Hurricia. It has a special wind veil enveloping it much like myself which prevents it from getting wet and gives it an extra..."kick," if I may say. As I make my way to the usual bulletin board where I get my assignments...I notice a poster nailed to a pole on one of the local ramen shops.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgent!<strong>

**Evil monster wreaking havoc!**

**Assistance is necessary!**

**Please save us from this demonic being!**

**All, if Anyone, Please HELP US!**

**~THIS HAS BEEN A MIST VILLAGE URGENT REQUEST~**

* * *

><p>*Hmm...this seems, interesting. Hehe, maybe this has been just what I've been looking for.*<p>

As I read this to myself, a smile came upon my face, finally a chance to relive the thrill of my youth. I rush back to my estate to gather all the materials needed. My kunai...and that's about it really, I never need much so this shouldn't be different. As I make my departure I wave a silent goodbye to my formidable home for now. I should return, hopefully, within the month. My path to re-enlightenment begins...now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Highway to Hell**

Well...here I go. Off on some godforsaken quest of sorts to the Hidden Mist Village. This...could be fun, i hope. Anyway as I walk away from my "home" of the Hidden Waterfall Village andit begins to fade in the distance. I start to realize how long its been since I've been on a mission. Maybe the thrill of killing this one will be just what I need...at least it better be, 'cause thats what this whole damn thing is about.

I begin to notice a small settlement in the distance as I reach about...a 5 mile point, I suppose. I guess this would be a good time to see if I can stock up on any "essentials", even though I already packed everything I'd need. I aproach a local merchant and he asks me,

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well...whaddya have?" I ask

"Hmm...well...we have food and drink, and some 'specialty items'."

"Oh, like what, exactly?"

"Well...*the man leans in and whispers*...just some explosives, like paper bombs." he said, looking quite suspicious

"Why would you carry such items? In case of break-ins?"

"Yes, and for traveling folk, like yourself, who tend to need this sort of weaponry."

"Hmm...how much for one?"

"About 100 ryo."

*Those might come in handy, and they are rather cheap…I guess I could take a few, just in case* "Hmm…I'll take 5." I hand the man 500 ryo. He looks from side to side, then hands me the bombs.

"Thanks." *That was weird…*

After that...experience...I leave the settlement to continue on down the road. I take time to notice all the nature surrounding me, I can't believe I've never noticed how peaceful these parts of the area are…oh…wait, I have, and I don't like it. I keep moving on nonetheless, passing by a few people, that glare at me for…whatever reason, I don't know, and personally, I don't really give a shit. I take time to visualize what this so called "monster" might look like. It could be just some powerful ninja in the village gone AWOL. It doesn't really matter, I'm still gonna kick his ass. I just REALLY hope this doesn't turn out to be some joke of a fight like the last…50 or so hunts have been. While I had been thinking to myself, I had managed to stumble upon several things that could be used as a lethal weapon, mostly rocks. As I make my way into a heavily forested area, the day begins to turn black as the stars appear overhead only to be shrouded by the clouds and trees that block out the sky. My sight turns to nothing. I turn on my lamp and begin to move through the pitch-black forest. I begin to hear footsteps which puts my guard on high alert as I react to every sound that is made. Yeah…I don't like this type of dark…yaknow…the kind you have to walk through.

*Ughh...this doesn't bode well...* I think to myself

I continue on until I end up disoriented from turning around to check my backside too. I stupidly walk straight into a freeking tree.

"Gahh! What the hell?" I exclaim to...well...everywhere. My senses come to as I quickly dodge a potentially deadly shuriken to the back of my head. "What the f-" I'm quickly cut off by a barrage of shuriken and kunai being thrown at me.

"Wind Style! Blowback Jutsu!" I exclaim into the darkness, causing all the weapons to disperse backward and fall to the ground. "Who the hell is out there?" I quickly feel the presence of multiple opponents, surrounding me for an ambush. "If this is a joke…I ain't laughing."

"Oh, this is no joke…" said an ominous voice

"Yeah, we're here to kill you, and take your stuff, haha!" said a second uhh…ominous…voice

"Oh my god! Shut up you…urghh!" said a third voice

"Oh…umm…sorry, my bad." said the second voice

"You do this EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Gosh!" exclaimed the third voice

*Umm…what the hell are they doing? Dumbasses…they're obviously bandits* "Hey…uhh…yeah, bandits? Can I call you bandits? Yeah, so umm…SHUT UP! Wind Style! Severing Wind Blades!"

Swirling blades of air come from my hands and I launch them at a ferocious velocity, knocking at least two of them down from the trees.

"Agh! What the..?"

"I've got you!" I exclaim as I grab the first ones face and slam it against a tree. "Wind Style! Dynamic Wind Punch!" I pull back my fist in a rage and launch it forward with air swirling in front of it, I smash it right in his rib cage and send him flying through the darkness ultimately leaving him to his grave. I lunge towards the next one and send him flying again into a tree, but with such force that it shakes the tree and knocks the other asshole down with his soon-to-be-dead friend. I take my kunai a stab him right in the heart and then pull it out and head toward the last bandit.

"N-n-no…stay away!" He yelped, like a scared little puppy

"You should've thought about running away before you messed with me…now DIE!" I unleash my full fury and punch him dead in his face, sending him down on the ground. I throw my kunai dead at his heart and within seconds….he's dead.

"Hmmph...dumbass..." I rip out my kunai from his bleeding flesh and step on his head with furiosity and smush his face deep into the ground.

I keep moving onward until I feel the presence of dawn upon me and a small light twinkling a good 300 yards away. I move faster towards it, as I want out of this hell-hole as fast as possible. When I reach the exit, I am gladly greeted by the sight of a large smoke cloud about 500 yards away. Obviously being the Hidden Mist Village, because a few seconds later, I hear screaming and big bangs coming from all over.

"Well...I guess it's time to teach this…thing a lesson."

I walk confidently down the path towards the smoke and fire as I prepare to face the threat that is hopefully to be my re-enlightenment into being what I really am, a bounty hunter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Torrent of Terror**

Making my way into the Hidden Mist Village, the mist starts rolling in on me and my vision is suppressed.

"Wind Style! Galestorm Juitsu!"

Using this, the mist was cleared and I appeared to be in a sort of grassy plain. There also appeared to be a shadowy figure in the background.

"Hey! Show Yourself!" I shout *Hmmph,...coward, doesn't even wanna fight.*

Next thing I know, I'm blind sighted by a huge swell of water coming out of the mist.

*cough, cough* "What...the hell?" I say aloud. "Wind Style! Severing Wind Blades!"

I begin to swirl wind discs in my hands until they are as sharp as razor blades.

"You're gonna get it! Coward!"

In a flash, the shadowy figure disappeared. I quickly sense his surprise attack and send my wind blade launching in the other direction. However, I miscalculated as the burst of pain from his punch sends me flying across the "battleground".

His skin was a pale blue, and he wore fish nets along with a deep blue jacket, a Mist Village headband, and sandals. His hair was quite long with one side of his face completely covered by it and a samurai like ponytail in the back only much longer. I lunge for him, noticing that he is not really focused at all; he seemed to be snarling like a rabid dog in some sort of rage. I knock him back with my blades then send him hurtling upward with a powerful kick. He quickly retaliates, seeming more focused now.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" he snarls.

I'm sent plummeting back down and hit the ground hard, smacking the ground with such force that it makes a huge crater in the field below us.

*Gah!* "You...bitch!" I shout angrily, "Wind Style! Tempest Omega!" *Let's see how you handle this.*

I take a step back as wind surrounds my body. In a flash I dash forward at blistering speed. As I get close to him I give him a fearsome uppercut to his jaw, sending him hurtling upward toward the sky. I jump up to him and twist around and throw my kunai straight at him with the wind from my body following it, the wind causes a black tornado to envelop my kunai and as it pierces his skin, the razor sharp wind cuts him up and causes him stay suspended in the air long enough for me to launch myself at him yet again. I pull my kunai out and give him a roundhouse kick back down to the ground, making him create yet another crater.

"Wind Style! Dynamic Wind Punch!" I charge up my fist and send a huge fist shaped wave of air down at him, but to my surprise he dodges it in the nick of time and retaliates with his own barrage of tricks.

"Water Style! Dragon Tsunami!" he snarled with a fearsome tone.

"What the...?" *Oh...shiiiit! Move, damnit! Move!* I retorted.

He charges at me extremely fast, pulling out a sword and spins around as water starts swirling around him in a dragon shaped vortex. It almost seemed to be sparking as the as I am tossed around and immediately sent smashing into the ground with a BANG!. This causes me to cough up blood as the extreme pain envelops me. I have no time to react as he charges at me with his sword, ready to slash. I quickly get my kunai ready and prepare for a clash as I jump up towards him. Our weapons collide and I break his guard first and kick him upward some more. By this point, my face is red with rage and I yell out of anger.

"Grrrahhh! Okay! Now I'm mad!" I ranted.

My rage overtakes me as my red eyes turn black, and the colors on my triangle shaped waist-band swap, with my hair turning black as well. The wind veil around me and my kunai turns pitch black and starts swaying violently as I unleash my fury. I pull out my kunai and launch it at him, he deflects it and I appear next to him and catch it immediately.

"Wind Style! Black Wind Claws!"

Huge claws of black wind envelop my hands. The pain of the wind cutting my hands is almost unbearable, for this jutsu is one I've learned to endure.

*Gah! This hurts my hands so much, but it's worth it!*

I lunge at him and continuously wail on him until he grabs my arm and slashes my side with a powerful strike from his sword.

*SON OF A...F*CK!*

I feel the blood drip down my leg as I try something else.

"Wind Style! Black Wind Dragon!"

I swirl my kunai around, creating a powerful vortex, then I send it hurtling towards him in the shape of a dragon. It envelops him as the kunai stabs him square in the chest.

*Hehe, that outta show y-...what!*

I notice his wound is being healed in an instant.

"W-What ARE you?"

With a trail of water following him, he launches himself at me with his sword in front of him, and I retaliate by launching myself with my kunai. We clash dead on, in a struggle to end this battle...fast! As we break out of the clash, his sword slashes me clear down the left side of my face and my kunai slashes through his headband, knocking it off his head.

*pant...pant* "You're not too bad..." I mumbled

*growls* "Shut up! And d-"

Before he could finish, his eyes widened...like he was in extreme pain. He falls flat on the ground, knocked unconscious. I limp over to him...then I mutter,

"You were...definitely...what I needed to bring me back in the game, but now...I must kill you...you monster."

I raise my kunai and prepare to strike. But then...

*Ahk!*

I cough up blood again,

*This pain...its overwhelming.*

My vision begins to blur as I fall to my knees.

"Damnit! Gahh!"

I fall down on my face, with no feeling left; I am left unconscious...next to my enemy.

~Black Out!~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reflecting a New Reality**

"Ugh…w-where am I?"

I start to regain my vision…slowly. As I come to, I realize I am in a hospital of some sort, I also notice a doctor standing next to my bed. When he realizes that I have awoken he then looks at me and says, in a relieved tone,

"You're in the Mist Village hospital. I have to say, I was worried about you there mister…?"

"Arashi. Arashi Setsudan." I reply

"It's a good thing you killed that monster for us, I thought we were all gonners, half the people in the village didn't even make it."

*Damn…and I thought I got here before everyone was dead.* "Wow…half the village…gone. Damn, I should've been here sooner."

"Look now, don't feel ashamed, you're a hero to everyone here who's still alive." he said sympathetically

*Hero?* "Hmmph…yeah, yeah. I just hope people don't go around giving me medals or anything." I grumbled.

"Well…anyway you should take a look at your injuries, they were pretty serious." After saying this, the doctor then hands me a mirror. I hold it up to my face and see what that bastard did to me. The lower part of my face was completely wrapped in bandages, as well as my hands and my stomach. Quite honestly…the look doesn't really bother me, I guess you could say I like it.

"Ehh…not bad."

"…Really? Umm…allright then." the doctor said, "You can leave anytime you like, and don't worry about paying, it's the least we could do for our savior."

*Oh god…did he really just say that?* "Thanks…whatever." I say, slightly aggravated. I get up from the bed and grab my things. I put my clothes on and grab my kunai. As I leave the hospital, I am puzzled by something the doctor said earlier. He said I KILLED that thing…but…I don't remember killing him.

*Hmm…that…can't be right, he was clearly just unconscious when I blacked out. He must've regained consciousness and fled the scene. Man…this really blows, I can't just let that…thing live, something must be done. I know what I'll do, I'll tack him down.*

I take a deep breath, and exhale with a sigh of regret.

*But…I can't do it alone…ugh…and I know just who to turn to. I guess it's time to go visit an old "friend"*

I check my map and locate the Land of Thunder and find the best route to take in order to get to the Hidden Cloud Village. I take another deep sigh.

*Time for a little trip back home.*

I stay in the Mist Village for a while longer, I stop at a local ramen shop to eat something before I get back on the road.

"Hey umm…give me a bowl of some chicken ramen." I ordered.

"Right away sir." replied the young lady working there.

As she bring me my bowl, I have a moment of stupidity when I realize I'm trying to eat with my bandages on.

*Oh…right…wow I feel dumb.*

I unwrap my bandages from my face and continue eating. The ramen was delish, of course I would expect as much since it was chicken ramen, which is my favorite.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome, mister."

I take out my money to pay for the food when I am stopped by the young lady.

"Oh no no no, there's no need to pay, it's on the house Mr. Hero"

*Oh god, does everyone have to call me that.* "Oh…thanks, I guess."

"And again, you're very welcome sir." she said with a smile

I begin to make my way out of the city. And then I hear a bunch of clapping and cheering.

"Hey look, there he is!"

*Wha? Oh for crying out loud!*

I walk faster, pretending not to have noticed any of it.

"Thanks for saving us!" screamed another random person.

"You're always welcome here, Mr. Hero!" said yet another one.  
>*Will they EVER stop calling me that. Urghh*<p>

"Pretty soon, everyone will know of the great Arashi Setsudan!"

*Huh?*

I turn around, only to see the doctor who had treated me while I was incapacitated. Their cheering grew even louder and WAY more annoying. I move as quickly as possible out of the village. As I exit through the village gate and head down the path towards my destination, I look out beyond to notice the sun beginning to set behind the mountains and forest up ahead. As it sets, I star up at the clear night sky, wondering where in the hell that thing is.

"Hmm…where could that asshole be?" I ask to myself, "I don't know, all I do know is…I gotta get _him _to help me first."

I tighten my head band and continue walking on a another journey to reach the Hidden Cloud Village.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories Condense**

While I walk along the seemingly endless road towards the Land of Thunder, I begin to recollect all my past memories with my friend from the Cloud Village. My friends name was…Saiko, Saiko Tōketsu…

* * *

><p>"Saiko! Where the heck are you!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Huhaha, over here Arashi! You'll neeever catch meee, hahaha!" shouted Saiko.

"Uhh…wha? How did you…oh, nevermind, here I come!"

Saiko had climbed to the top of a veryyyy tall tree in a matter of minutes, don't ask me how, I don't know. I climb the tree to the best of my abilities and I look all around for Saiko, who I had lost yet again.

"Damnit Saiko, where are you?"

"Hehehe, riiiiiiight….here!" Saiko exclaims

Saiko falls down from s branch and scares the hell out of me. I jump back and almost fall but luckily I grab on to the nearest branch.

After pulling myself up, I look at Saiko with rage a shout, "Gah…damnit Saiko, one of these days you're gonna get me killed!"

"Awww, im sorry Arashi…" Saiko looks from side to side, then jumps at me and says "TAG! YOU'RE IT! HUHUHA!" after he pokes me in my head.

I let out a huge sigh and then say with excitement, "Oh no you don't! Haha!"

I chase after Saiko with incredible speed, I eventually catch up to him and tackle him to the ground.

"Haha, gotcha!" I shout triumphantly.

"Huhaha, I guess you did!"

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and then ask Saiko, "Hey, you wanna go spar with the practice dummies I set up in the woods?"

"Haha, why would you do that? We could just beat each other up till one of us gets knocked out, then we could be the practice dummies! Huhuhaha!"

"Pfft, Saiko…you're so stupid sometimes."

"Haha, I knowwww…oh my god, look! PANCAKES!"

"Huh? "

I see a truck bringing in the food for our meals today, and I do see what Saiko meant, they we're bringing in pancakes for our breakfast, around here, we don't get pancakes very often.

"Oh, sweet, pancakes today, that's awesome, don't you agree Sai-" As I turn around to address Saiko, I notice that he's gone again, when I look around for him…I couldn't find him. Then, moments later I hear a screeching voice that I could only know as Saiko's.

"Arashi! Look!"

I see Saiko running at me extremely fast, then knocking me down for going at such a speed.

"Damnit Saiko, watch where you're going!"

"Oops, sorry Arashi! Huha! But anyways….look! I got pancakes!"

"Uhh…did you take them from the truck?"

"Mayyyyyyybeeee….YES! Haha!"

"Wow, well…do I get some too?"

"Of course buuuuddy, haha!"

Saiko hands a big pile of flapjacks, after he does, Saiko and I find a good place out in the woods to sit and eat our hot pancakes.

"Mmm…so delicious."

"Yummy, yummy, in my tummy! Hahaha!"

* * *

><p>Saiko and I had plenty of great times as kids, but then…when I was older, I got adopted by my new father and teach, Makūzo Sensei, he taught me everything, and later on after I finally mastered my techniques, Makūzo Sensei allowed me to leave on my own when I was 15. I started bounty hunting right then and there, I was stationed in the Hidden Cloud Village, and, as you can imagine, I was very successful. But then, one day, I got an urgent request that came knocking on my door, I received and note from the Raikage that Saiko had slaughtered many innocent people that would come and go from the village. He ordered me to capture Saiko and lock him up, or kill him, whichever I preffered. The reward was 1,000,000 ryo. I knew what had to be done, I raced off to where he had be last seen, which was out in the forest we used to hang around in.<p>

"Saiko, where the hell are you!" I shouted out loud.

"Behind you silly! Haha!"

"What!" I exclaim as I begin to turn around, only to be kicked downward by Saiko launching at me. After getting pummeled into the ground, I get up and look at Saiko, hanging from a tree directly above me.

"Haha, did you come to play too Arashi! Huhuha!"

"Play? PLAY? You've killed over 50 innocent people and you call that PLAYING?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there Captain Jumpy, hahaha! You're overreacting."

"Saiko…I don't wanna have to hurt you…"

"Haha! Looks like it's time for another game of tag, huhuha!"

Saiko then dashes off, leaving me to chase after him. I really did not want to have lock up my best friend, but he left me no choice, I had direct orders from the Raikage.

*Damnit Saiko, why'd you have to go and do that?*

I chase after him with full fury, I quickly catch up to him, then I start to get physical with him,

"Wind Style! Wind Coil Jutsu!"

I wrap Saiko with a whip made of razor sharp wind and pull it tight, then throw him to the ground.

"Owwch! Arashi, that really hurt! Haha!"

"It's for your own good…"

"Ice Blades!" exclaimed Saiko.

Saiko then makes two, sharp blades of ice come from his wrists. I am shocked that Saiko actually can control his chakra so well. In my mist of confusion, Saiko launches at me with full force. I quickly dodge his slash and launch my kunai at him, which lands a direct hit to his side, sending him flying back into a tree.

"A-Arashi, this isn't very fun, haha…oww…"

"Wind Style! Binding Air Rings!" I exclaim, "Sorry Saiko, but I was ordered by the Raikage to capture you."

"Aww, what happened to the old you! The one that used to love breaking the rules!"

"I grew up Saiko! And you stayed a kid!"

"Well at least this kid isn't a big jerk like you! Hahaha! I'm just kidding, I forgive you, haha!"

"Umm…sure Saiko, sure…let's go."

"Okey dokey! Huhuha!" exclaimed Saiko, who sounded…a little different now, like something inside him just…I don't know…_broke_

I take Saiko to the authorities and turn him over to them, while they are dragging him away in hand cuffs, he shouted out to me.

"Arashi! Be sure to visit me _real _soon, hahaha!"

"Umm…sure dude, whatever you want." I say to him while sighing to myself.

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Saiko since that faithful day. I contnue down the path and as I draw near the forest, I begin to think to myself about Saiko.<p>

*I really hope Saiko will accept what I'm gonna do for him as an _apology_.*


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Cold Front Draws Near**

*What if he doesn't help me, what will I do then?* I think to myself as I enter the forest. *Hmm…well, I don't know, I guess I'd have to find someone else then, but Saiko would be the greatest considering his…_abilities.*_

As I continue to walk, I notice how familiar this forest feels. Saiko and I would occasionally run away here to come and train; so many memories have been made here. The forest seemed very quiet and peaceful, especially with the light above just barely peeking through and making its way to the forest floor, it all looked very pretty. For some reason, I have a weird feeling that this peacefulness is all just a little too…weird. Normally, well…at least back in the day, I would come here and I would hear countless white wolves howling to each other, disrupting the silence that this forest gives, but now…there is literally nothing happening like time is at a standstill except for the few birds that are gawking above.

*Wait a minute, time…at a standstill...oh son of a…* I suddenly realize that I am being tricked, no wonder it seems like I'm not getting any closer to the edge of the forest. "Release!" I exclaim while forming a hand sign. In an instance, the silence was broken around me, only to find that I am surrounded by three unknown targets. "Hey! What's the big idea, come down and fight damn it!" I shout to them, but as soon as they here this, they retaliate by throwing multiple shuriken my way. "Wind Style! Air Repulsion!" I send a pulse of air out from my body using my hands to send the shuriken flying out of sight. I am quickly attacked again by the ambushers, I try to reach for my kunai and realize that it's missing.

*Oh those…bastards…* I jump up and dodge their kunai and then I sense one of the charging at me. "Oh no you don't!" I turn around and punch him in the stomach and see that my kunai was in his hand, he drops it upon the impact of my fist as I make my move, "Wind Discharge." I say quietly as I send him flying with a huge blast of air into a tree. My attacker was wearing a white wolves pelt on his back and covering part of his head, he did not seem to be from a village, for he wasn't wearing a head band. Besides the wolf pelt, he had face paint which made him look like a rebel, which would explain the no headband. His pants and shirt were ripped and tattered beyond repair. I pick up my kunai quickly and redirect my attention to the other two ambushers. They both charge at me head first, almost like animals would, I lunge forward and spin around as I exclaim "Wind Style! Tornado Charge!" A huge swell of air starts spinning around me and forms a small tornado and as I come in contact with them, the go flying off toward the trees. I stop spinning and lunge toward one of them that flew off to left, I give him a flying axe kick down to ground and land on one of the tree branches as I listen to him smash against the floor. I then start heading toward the final one. I lunge at him and knee him in the stomach, followed by me grabbing him by the head and throwing him down onto the ground. "*pant* *pant*, you guys made a big mistake stealing from me…"

I continue on, jumping through the branches of the forest, when a sudden feeling just overcomes me. *Woah…what's going on…this place is trying to tell me something…* I stop and get onto the ground. I look around the spot I am at. *This was…me and Saiko's favorite training spot.* Many of the trees around us had many marks from shoes, shuriken, and kunai. Then…I look over to one of the trees and notice something that was possibly our favorite memory together. It was a tree that was carved with a kunai to spell out, 'Arashi & Saiko Friends 'Till the End'. I feel a sudden sadness overcome me, as well as a single tear running down my face. I punch the tree out of confusion, leaving an impression of my knuckles. *Don't worry Saiko, I'll get you out of there, no matter what.* I think to myself with determination. I start moving even faster towards the edge of the forest with only freeing Saiko on my mind. As the light draws closer, I can see the path leading into the mountains where the Cloud Village is located.

*This is it, I'm almost there.* I move even faster, faster than I ever thought I could, and before I knew it, I was out in the open, the sky clearly visible now. I smile under my bandages and walk along the path towards the village.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Darkness Near the Clouds**

"Ggh…what the hell is up with this weather? *cough*" It's been way too long since I've come this far in the mountains, the cold is almost unbearable. I wrap my black scarf around the lower half of my face and slip on some snow gloves, preparing for what seemed to be an upcoming blizzard. This weather seemed unusually violent for this time of year, but whatever, I still have to push on in order to reach Saiko.

While walking through the only increasingly blinding snow storm, which seemed to get drastically worse as I pushed forward, I just barely notice a dim, but solid light that was moving in the distance. It seemed to be attached to something, like a lantern on a pole. As the image grew more defined, I am able to make out what the light really is. It's a…porch…lantern?

*But…wait…who the heck would live so far away from the village and in such a random spot nonetheless? Bah…whatever, I'm gonna' see if they can help me out of this storm, whoever they are. I run up to the house and knock on the door a few times. "Hello? …Hellooo, anybody there?" Inside I could hear, just barely, a movement, so someone was definitely there. *Hmm, I wonder what their deal is, I mean…it's so damn dreadful out here, ughh.*

**POV Switch **

_Inside the house…_

"Now listen well, let that man inside…and act calm, let him stay for the night, I have to…talk…to him, and we will spare your life…"

"*mumbles and cries under the hand of her captor* Mhm! Okay! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Good…now go, and remember…we're watching." *The man disappears without a sound or trace, leaving the woman to do as he commanded*

*Knock, knock, knock* "Uhh…Hello? I would really like to come in please." said the man outside the door

"C-Coming!" I announced.

**POV Switch**

_Back outside…_

"Hello, I'm Miss Wasaki. Please come in, sorry for the wait, p-please come in Mister—"

"Arashi. Setsudan Arashi." I said, introducing myself. The woman looked rather young and pretty, she wore a typical everyday outfit, nothing special. She had green eyes and long, black hair. However, something seemed a little…off about her. *I wonder what's up with her, she seems a little shaken.* I step inside, the house, inside, was rather large and it had a fireplace near a circle rug on the floor. *Thank god…*

"Please, sit down. I'll make you some tea Mister Arashi."

"That would be nice, thank you." I replied, showing my thanks. I look around for a few minutes before she returns; there was a framed picture next to me on a small table. The picture showed a small girl, most likely Miss Wasaki, and two other people, one was a medium-height woman with the same hair as Miss Wasaki. The other was a tall man who had short dark brown hair, along with a moustache and he was patting Miss Wasaki on the head. They were probably her parents. Miss Wasaki walked back in and saw me looking at the picture. She then let out,

"Oh, those are m-my parents."

*Hah, knew it, score one for Arashi.* "Are they still around?" She paused for a quite a long time before giving me a reply, like she was staring into space, only her expression quickly changed to sorrow when she said,

"Not anymore…they…they were killed along with the rest of my town by some psycho maniac wearing all blue. He had light blue hair and a devilish look in his eye. I'll never forget his face." She paused for another moment before starting up again, "After they died, I was forced to take over their business, which used to be run here. They had an inn set up for people on the roadway. However, business fell after the attack, no one wanted to come here anymore because they feared the worst…and I don't blame them. So now I just live here, and to work I just go up to village when it's safe enough. Uhh…I'm sorry for dragging on my story."

"No, no…it's okay." I wish that were true. Her words drilled their way into my mind to pull out the memory of Saiko and me when I had to put him away for killing all of those people. "*sigh* Do you mind if I stay here till it's safe to leave?"

"Not at all, Mister Arashi."

"Thank you."

_Later that night…_

Tossing and turning in my sleep, I could not help but wonder about Saiko and how he's holding up in that prison. *Saiko…how could you survive in their for so long, you probably hate me, this sucks…* "*sigh*" However, my train of thought is interrupted by the presence of someone in the room.

"…Arashi…" said a dark, ominous voice.

"Wha-? Who…who are you?" I questioned, outraged by the intrusion.

"Be quiet, if you don't want Miss Wasaki to pay the price."

"What are talking abou—" I stopped my question after realizing what he had said, *Hmm…this puts me at an awkward position, what am I supposed to do?* The figure in the room was pitch black, impossible to make out, the only thing visible were his eyes, which I have to say were quite unusual. They were a piercing blue with several rings inside them, like a target…weird.

"We know what you tried to do…and we are most displeased, Setsudan Arashi." grumbled the figure.

"We…?" I asked, curious as to what the answer really is.

"You do not need to know who we are, all you do need to know is that you have displeased us…and soon enough you'll pay. You'll pay…with _pain._" threatened the dark figure, "And don't even think of telling anyone of your experience here…because as soon as you do, you can kiss your home and your _friend _goodbye." The figure closed his eyes and then departed while saying, "Farewell…Arashi."

"Woah…what the hell? Talk about insane." I pondered to myself, *Hmm…this is all so confusing, but I can't risk saying anything if they'll go after Saiko, the only person doing that is me.* "*sigh* I need to rest, all this is just too much to think about right now." I close my eyes and begin to drift asleep.

That night, I had a strange dream, that this huge monster nearly killed me. However, just before it was about to decimate everything, a bright figure appeared and saved me, as well as another bystander, but that's irrelevant. Anyway, after that dream I immediately awoke. I got up out of bed and got dressed and I ate a rice cake that Miss Wasaki had prepared for me. After that, I grab my things and head out the door, with the weather as clear as a crystal. The ground ahead was up to my knees in snow. I pull my pants over my boots and start running towards the village.

*Thank god I have these boots, haha, otherwise I'd have probably tripped by now.* I thought to myself as I was running. Then, I trip over a rock of some sort in the snow and fall on my face. *Dammit…*I get up and brush myself off. "Brrrr…" *Damn, now I have snow in places I shouldn't!* "Cold, cold, cold, cold! Son of a bitch!" I run as fast as I can up the mountain trail, with the snow in my pants slowly melting. After a while of running, the snow had finally melted away, but it was still cold as hell. "*pant* I-I'm almost there."

_1 hour later…_

*That took way longer than expected...I forgot how steep this mountain actually got towards the entrance to the village.* "*pant* *pant* Well…I made it." Right in front of me was the gate to the Hidden Cloud Village. Standing here, in awe of it all, it brings back memories of being loved by these people, and having a lot of friends here. That's what I miss, I'd rather just have my home accept and love what I do for them, rather than be called a freakin' hero throughout the country, too much recognition. I used to have a better outlook on life. However, ever since I left, I've just started to feel worse and worse, but I knew that I couldn't stay in the village knowing Saiko was here, after what I did to him, I just couldn't accept that. Anyway after taking it all in, I start heading into the village.

*Okay Saiko….here I come.*


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Into the Storm**

Upon entering the Cloud Village, I am almost immediately interrupted by some guy running down the street and shouting.

"Get out of the way! Move every—" *THUD!*

"Whoa, what the…? Hey! Watch where you're going, bud."

"Oh shut up y—" the man paused and looked up at me with a surprised expression, "A-Arashi? I-Is that you?" the man asked, curiously.

"Uhh…yeah, what of it?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Don't you remember me Arashi? It's me, Orwen!" That name rang a bell right away, Orwen was the teacher at the Cloud Village orphanage, and he was always a great mentor and guide. I learned most of my basic sparring moves from him during private lessons.

"Oh! Orwen, it's great to see you! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with your…uhh…newer appearance."

He did look very different; he used to have short, brown hair along with a small soul patch on his chin. Now, he has longer, darker hair, and he has a whole goatee on his chin. Not to mention that he also now wears Cloud Village ninja body armor, rather than his usual garments. He also had a newly found scar under his eye that he must have got from being out in the field. "So uhh…you've become part of the Raikage's ninja force here in the village now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, after they hired a new teacher for the orphanage, I decided to serve as a ninja here. It's pretty sweet I have to say." he rambled. "As long as you're here, you should stop by the Raikage's stronghold and give the old man a holler. I'm sure he'd be dying to see you."

*Hmm…I hadn't really thought of that* I mean…my whole focus on bringing Saiko back with me, I never stopped to think about the Raikage. The Raikage and I were very close when I was growing up. Not only was he a great friend of my mentor/father, but he also paid close attention to me in general. I was almost as much of a son to him as I was to my adopted father. "Wow, you're right. I hadn't even thought of that. I think I'll head there now. Thanks Orwen."

"No problem Arashi!"

_At the Raikage's stronghold…_

As I walk up towards the doors of the stronghold, another memory crawls its way back to me. It was of when I got my very first bounty hunter assignment.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Arashi Setsudan, what brings you here?" asked the Raikage, with a smile.<p>

"Uhh, I'm here for my first assignment Raikage sir."

"Hmm…Ah,, yes, here's one worthy of your talents. Your first objective is to find and take down the leader of the Oichi tribe. It seems that he has sent many of his tribe members to systematically murder people in the Hidden Leaf, Sand, and Rain Villages. Mass murder on this scale, or…any scale for that matter, can not, and WILL not be tolerated. This is no easy feat however, for the leader is sure to be armed to the rim with his body guards. This mission…is classified as an "A" rank assignment."

I was shocked. *Why would the Raikage give me such a high ranking mission for my first hunt, it doesn't make any sense.* "Umm…if I might ask, why give me such a high ranking assignment as my first? I'm just starting out Raikage sir."

The Raikage got up and walked towards the window, which was open. He stared out of it for about thirty or so seconds, then said, "*chuckle* Arashi…I've watched you grow up into a remarkable young man. Your skill and technique surpasses even that of my most elite ninja here in the Cloud Village. I have full faith that you're prepared for any challenge thrown your way."

"Oh…well, I, uhh…" *I was in awe at how much faith the Raikage had in me, I also didn't know I surpassed nearly all of his top ninja. *Wow...who would've thought that…* "Thank you sir, I accept the mission. Wish me luck!"

"Okay, I will, I doubt you'll need it though! Haha!" exclaimed the Raikage.

* * *

><p>That was one of the happiest moments of my life. I never felt so…honorable before that day. I walk inside the stronghold and down the hall into the Raikage's room. While in the hall, I look over to my left to see pictures of the top jonin with the Raikage on the wall. Then I come across one of him and me together, with his hand on the top of my head. * I looked so…happy…back then.*<p>

I keep walking down the hall until I reach the Raikage's door. I knocked on the door.

*knock, knock*

"Please, come in." said the Raikage's voice from behind the door. I walk inside and close the door behind me. When I turn towards him, his eyes were already wide with the expression of sheer joy.

"A-Arashi? Is that you my boy?"

"Haha, yes sir, it's me." I reply with a laugh.

"Wow, this certainly is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"Oh…uhh, just coming for a visit, you know, hehehe…" *Man lying to someone's face sure is hard, especially when that someone is the Raikage.*

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the Raikage, "I have heard of you recent accomplishments Arashi, and I am most impressed."

"Thank you, sir." *Here we go…*

"You are truly a _hero _to this great land Arashi Setsudan."

"Uhh…thanks." *Ugh…that word again…*

"Well…I'm sure you have places to be, so thanks for stopping by."

"No problem, sir." *Phew, dodged a bullet there.*

Well, now that I've done that, and caught up with the Raikage… *It's time to get down to business.* ~cracks knuckles~ *Lets go…*


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ice Breaker!**

I hurry my way over to the asylum where Saiko is located. I have to say, this building is fairly small, it seemed a lot bigger back then though. I guess there aren't that many crazy people here in the village. Oh well, time to do this thing. I walk through the front door, which was guarded my two shinobi who were asleep. *Great security guys…seriously…* Inside, I am greeted by another sleeping shinobi at the front dest. *Wow…this is kinda pathetic. I mean, really?* I tap on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Uhh…wha? Oh…OH! I w-wasn't sleeping or nothin'. Honest."

"Yeah…whatever, I'm here to visit somebody."

"Wait…are you…?"

*Here we go again…* "Yeah…it's me. Arashi Setsudan, in the flesh." I said with an irritated tone.

"Wow! C-Can I have your autograph?" he asked abruptly

"*grumble* Look can I just get permission to visit someone already?" I snarled, annoyed with his question.

"Oh…uhh, sure, go on ahead Mister Arashi."

"Thanks."

I begin to walk down the hall towards where Saiko is being held, looking from left to right while walking. I notice all the people who are just…sitting there, some rocking back and forth, while others are talking to themselves. Either way, it seemed they were all in their own little world. *Man…I hope Saiko isn't this messed up now…*

**POV Switch**

_In Saiko's Cell…_

"What's that? You miss Arashi? Haha, so do I." I said to myself.

*Hehe, yeah, but you know he's not gonna come back! Huhuhaha!*

"Hey…that's not very nice, you just gotta' belieeeeve, huhuha!"

*Believe in whaaat? Ol' Mister Freekin' Justice? He's the one who put you in this place, or did you forget? Hahaha!*

"Oh no, I didn't forget, but he only did it as a time out for me. It's 'cause I did that one bad thing, remember! Huhuhaha!"

*You know…If it weren't for this strafe jacket binding my chakra to where I can't use juitsu, I'd have broken out of here and killed him by now, huhuhaha!*

"No no nooo! Shut up you meanie! Arashi will come back, you'll see you big stupid head! Huhuha!"

*I think I would've killed you too…you're really annoying, hahaha!*

"Huhuhaha! Like I' d ever like a dumbass like you get the upperhand on me, haha!"

*Hmm…oh? It seems someone is coming. I can hear footsteps.*

"Hehe, you're right, huhuha! I wonder who it could be…" I say, as I begin to see the shadow of a very familiar figure "Huhuha, I told you he'd come back, you meanie!"

*Oh…shut up, I'll still kill you eventually, Huhuhaha!*

"Whaaaateverrr, huhuha!"

**POV Switch**

_Outside of Saiko's cell…_

As I turn the corner, I come across Saiko's cell right away…in fact…it sort of found me…

"Hi Arashi! Huhuhaha! What took you so long _buuuuudy_?" asked Saiko, who was already face first into the bars, staring at me in his usual manor.

"Uhh…listen…I'm sorry about putting you in here for all these years…but don't worry, I'm breaking you out." I whisper to him, hoping he'd catch on.

"Wonderful! Huhuhaha!"

"Shhh…keep quiet! We don't want the guard to figure us out."

"Oops! Sorry, haha!"

~facepalm~ "Here, just stand back, okay?"

"Okayyyy, hahaha!"

I swirl the wind in my hands just enough so that it's able to cut through the bars. With three good slashes, the cell was open. *Man…I hope Saiko doesn't screw us over with his big mouth…* "Okay Saiko, now let me get your strafe jacket…" I use my wind to cut open his jacket. I then give Saiko a minute to get used to his arms again. "How are you feeling dude?"

"Better than ever! Haha!"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Arashi."

"C'mon we need to get to the roof."

Saiko and I hurry up the stairs until we reach the hatch used to get onto the rooftop. After we climb the ladder onto the roof, Saiko decides to get my attention for a moment.

"Hey Arashi, c'mere, I wanna' show you somthin'!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh…okay?" I said, confused as to what it could be. He led me over to the spot where we could see the entrance to the building from the roof. Saiko raised his hand behind him in an unusual way. Almost immediately afterwards, I head blood curdling screams from below.

"Hehe, just a little_ reminder_ of what I'm capable of, huhuhaha!"

I rush over to the edge and look down. The sight wasn't a pretty one. The two sleeping guards by the door were now impaled through the chest with an ice spear spiraling up from the ground. I was in shock and awe. *Had Saiko become more violent while in confinement for all those years?* I didn't have time to waste, as Saiko was already dashing across the rooftops, and people were starting to gather around the scene he had just caused.

"S-Saiko, wait up!" I shouted.

"C'mon, you slowpoke! We don't wanna' both get caught! Huhuhaha!"

*He's right, as of now…I'm a criminal to the Cloud Village if they ever find out that I helped Saiko escape. We've got to get out of here.* " Saiko! Follow me!"

"Okay! Huhuhaha!"

Saiko and I rush across the rooftops as fast as we could. Thankfully, we eventually make it over the gate and back out on the road.

"So Arashi, what now? Haha!"

"We're headed to the Waterfall Village; we need to get as far away as we can, as well as stock up on whatever we need."

"Haha, I don't know about you, but I've got everything I need riiiight here!" Saiko freezed the path ahead of him, and then slides down the mountain path like a little kid would slide down a slide. I hear a loud *THUD!* as I'm sure he went flying into a pile of snow, not that it would bother him. However…the ice did have an effect on me as well…since I wasn't paying attention when I was observing Saiko and…

"Saiko you idiooooo….WAHHH!" *THUD!* I go flying right into Saiko, afterward I get myself situated from that experience and stand back up.

"Haha, just like old times, right Arashi? Huhuhaha!"

"Brrr… Y-yeah, just like old times…" I replied while rolling my eyes. Then immediately after I get up, I am hit with a snowball thrown by you-know-who.

"Na na nana na! Catch me if you can Arashi! Hahaha!" Saiko exclaimed, running down the path again.

"Saiko wait! Urghh…Oh…what the hell?" I pick up a snow ball and go chasing after him. "Get back here, you idiot, haha!" *Man, Saiko sure knows how to have fun, even if he can go overboard sometimes* After catching up to Saiko, I nail him in the face with the snowball. We both yuck it up and then keep walking down the mountain.

"Hey Arashi…" said Saiko

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I was getting _real _lonely with only one person to talk to."

"Uhh, no problem dude." *One person? Wonder what that means…* "We'd better get moving."

"Right! Haha!"

Saiko and I rush to the bottom of the mountain trail, and then back into the forest I was previously in. Since it's getting late, we decide to rest near our old training spot for the night. I set up a fire and put two bedrolls out for us.

"*yawwwn* Goodnight Saiko, I'm glad to have you by my side again dude."

"Arashi, you have _no _idea, goodnight, huhuhaha!"

*Huh, he sounded a little strange just then, like he was a little too excited or something…ah well, it doesn't matter, it's probably a good thing…*I close my eyes, and start to fall asleep. That night…I dreamt about Saiko and I growing up together, thinking about what It'd be like if I never put him away in that asylum. Things would have probably gone a lot smoother for me, and I would have probably been happier since I'd have my best friend with me. I hope freeing him now will make up for all that time he spent inside that place.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lightning Near the Homefront**

"Hahaha, Arashi…remind me again, whyyyy are we going to the Waterfall Village?"

"Humph, you would forget…wouldn't you? We're going because, one: I need to restock on a few items I have back home, and two: I just have a feeling that we'll get a lead on the guy we're after if we go there."

"OH! That reminds me, who ARE we after by the way? Huhuhaha!"

*Hmm…that's a good question, who is this guy anyway? I don't even know this asshole's name. All I know is that I can't let him live after what he did…* "I…actually, I don't know his name. He's this pale bluish fellow. He wears a long blue coat, about the same length as mine. He also wears fish nets on his arms and under his black shirt I think. He's obviously from the Hidden Mist Village, because he was wearing a headband from there. Oh…and he also had this really long sword, like an uchigatana or something."

"Hmm, what type of moves did he use? Haha."

*Another good question, this guy…he…he used water. I assume that was his specialty. Humph, Saiko will make easy work of him if that's all he's got.* "He used lots of water style jutsu. He shouldn't that big of a challenge for us."

"Hahaha, oh yay! That sounds like fuuuun." said Saiko while tilting his head. "So uhh…just one more question…where the HELL are we, Arashi? Huhuhaha!"

"Uhh…I…" I paused, I couldn't answer Saiko directly. I-I remember where we are, we weren't too far from the Waterfall Village from where we were, but…something just didn't feel right. The area we were in felt too…lifeless for this time of year. It was summer, and yet…all of the trees around us looked dreadful and lifeless. "…don't know. Keep your guard up though, I don't like this place."

"Huha, yeah, it gives me the heebeegeebeez."

I kept a firm grasp on my kunai, expecting some kind of assault. "Hmm…maybe I'm being too paranoid…I mean, what are the odds of—" just as I was about to finish, Saiko launched an ice spear past my head, only to deflect an incoming kunai.

"Wha-What? Who's there?" I asked hesitantly

"Humph, pathetic…" said a random voice from somewhere around us.

*Ugh, get it together Arashi…* "Show yourself!" I commanded.

"Very well…It's your funeral bud." Said the voice, just before a figure appeared not too far ahead of us. The person was wearing a white, open-ended shirt, followed by this purplish rope thing that held up some kind of blue waistcloth. He also wore some black pants with a pair of black open-toed shoes. His hair was black and short, leading up to the back of his head in a spiky fashion. His eyes were dark and soulless. This guy…he meant business.

"Who are youuuu? Haha!" asked Saiko anonymously. The person paused with his eyes closed for about a minute. Then looked at Saiko and announced.

"The name's…Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

*Uchiha Sasuke? Wait…that name…I think I might have heard it before somewhere. Maybe he was wanted, yeah…I remember seeing a poster with his name on it, it said they wanted him alive though. If that's the case then I have no choice…* "You're coming with me!" I announced, raising my kunai.

"Humph…I don't have time for the likes of you. Suigetsu!" He said, just as another suspicious character appeared next to him. He had white hair and…purple eyes…weird. He wore a purple shirt and had dark blue pants on. He also wore purple shoes and had…sharp teeth? On his back he carried a huge buster sword and on his side he had a water bottle attached to his pants.

"Oh great…who are you?" I asked annoyingly.

"I'm Suigetsu. Suigetsu Hōzuki. Might I ask who y'all are?"

"Oh, I'm Arashi Setsudan, a famous bounty hunter. And he's…"

"I'm Saiko! Haha! Saiko Tōketsu!" Saiko interrupted

"Ah, I see…say Sasuke, do you think that the bounty hunter guy could be after you."

"Possibly." said Sasuke with his eyes closed, before slowly opening them. Suddenly his eyes changed into a deep red with black markings. Just after this, he announced. "Let's go!" Sasuke and Suigetsu both rushed towards us with obvious violent intent.

"Saiko, you take care of Suigetsu!"

"Roger doger! You know what they say…'Tis the season for a beatin'. Haha!" With that…weird remark from Saiko, the fight began. I rushed toward Sasuke while making a few hand signs. *Wind Style! Gale Force Claws!* Huge claws of swirling wind form from my hands and I slash at Sasuke as fast as I could. With a flash, he doged my attack and appeared behind me, followed a solid blow to my head with a powerful kick. I'm sent flying into the ground with incredible force. *Ow-Owwww…How could he dodge my attack. Unless...his eyes let him see my every move. That must be why they changed color. Hmm...interesting.*

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

My eyes open with shock. *Crap, move dammit!* I dodge the fireballs just in time as they hit the ground. I revert my attention back to Sasuke as I see him making several hand signs and then put his hands in a locked position as electricity starts forming in his hands. Then he grabs his sword and rushes toward me. The sword was sparking with electricity, and realizing that I have to act fast, I start forming a few hand signs myself.

"Wind Style! Severing Wind Blades!" Swirls of wind form the blades in my hand as I launch them at Sasuke. He slashes straight through them and slashed me with his sword. Electricity start coursing through my body as I go flying back into a tree. My vision is blurred as I faintly hear Saiko shout.

"A-Arashi!" Saiko kicks back Suigetsu and freezes his arms and legs as he rushes over to me. Sasuke stops his second assault on me and he goes to Suigetsu as he hits the ground. Sasuke breaks open his frozen arms and legs that are encased in ice and then dashes away. "Arashi? Are you okayyy? That guy got you good didn't he?"

I was unable to reply to Saiko in my current state. My vision slowly fading and Saiko's image slowly dissipating. As my vision fades to black, all I can hear is Saiko shouting, "Arashi! J-Just hang in there! Haha!" And all I can feel is being picked up and carried toward what I hope is the Waterfall Village

*D-Damn you…Sasuke Uchiha…*


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Third Wheel**

*Ugh…my head…what the hell happened?* I think to myself as I awake in a daze. I slowly regain my vision and begin to look around. From what I can make of the scenario…I'm in an alley. *What the hell am I doing here? D-Did I get drunk? No…no, that can't be it. I haven't gotten drunk since…* My train of thought is interrupted by Saiko shouting in my ear behind me.

"Hi Arashi! Oh Good, you're not dead! Haha!" exclaimed Saiko. I turn around only to see that he's hanging upside-down from the edge of the roof of the building next to me.

"S-Saiko…get down! Sheesh, what happened?"

"Oh, you got beat up by some guy with an electric sword or somthin'. I believe his name was…Sasuke Uchiha or something. Hehe, his name makes me hungry…"

"W-What? Hungry? Why does that make you hungry?"

"Dunno', haha! You wanna grab a bite? Huhuha!"

"In a minute, I have some questions for you."

"Okayyy, lay 'em on me! Haha!"

"First of all, what the hell am I doing in alley way on some staw?"

"Oh, haha, that…well, since I didn't have any money I couldn't go rent a place to put you, and since I didn't know where you lived here I built you this_ lovely_ bed here! Haha!

"You do realize that I have money right?"

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't wanna' steal from ya'. Haha!"

"Right…well anyway, second question…did you see where Sasuke and whats-his-face went?"

"Hmm…I think they went into this village…but I've haven't seen him since, he probably high-tailed it out of here a long time ago."

"Oh…that's a shame. *slams my fist against the wall*"

"I believe the other guy's name was Suigetsu…If that means anything to ya'. Haha."

"Humph. Well…c'mon, let's get some dinner, we could both use a little somethin' right now."

"Okeydokey! Haha!" After all that had been said and done, we make our way over to the local restaurant. The place was surprisingly packed. It was filled with some unruly looking people, both in and outside of the shop, all accept for one person who was playing Shogi with one of the unruly fellows outside. He had white hair and a brown vest covering a green shirt. He also wore brown pants that looked an awful lot like mine and sandals. I hand Saiko 300 ryo and say to him.

"Go order something with that, I'll be right back."

"Okayyy, haha!" I see Saiko run up to the counter and ask to order something. While he's waiting, I make my way outside to watch the white-haired man play Shogi, there were also a few other people watching him. He was playing with somebody else this tiem. *Wow, did he beat that other guy already?*

"Divine Wind." Said the white-haired man. "Told you I'd win." said the white-haired guy.

"What? Impossible." yelled the man across from him.

"What do you mean impossible? It's clear as day right in front of you, or are you blind?"

"Shut up you little...Gah! You wanna' go asshole?" growled the man

"If you say so."

"Why you…ngh, I'll make you pay for that!" He stands up and moves to the open street so the wouldn't cause any collateral damge to the restaurant. The white-haired man followed slowly behind and stood a good distance away."You ready punk?"

"Not really…but if you insist." said the white-haired man as he made a hand sign. Then all of a sudden feather's form slowly around the other guy he's fighting. He instantly begins to start falling asleep.

*The Feather Illusion Jutsu? ...Interesting.* I thought to myself as I watch the spectacle take place

"Heyyy, what is this...s-some kind of...*yawn*...trick?" the man said as he fell to the ground, asleep.

"Whatever...jeez that was annoying."

*I have to follow him!*

"Hey Arashi, I'm all done!" shouted Saiko's voice. I turn around and see Saiko's face covered in barbeque sauce.

"Damn, I forgot how much of a messy eater you were. Anyway, c'mon, we have someone to catch up to."

"Who?" Saiko asked.

"Dunno' yet, c'mon." I move quickly behind him. We follow him quite a ways until we are looking at him standing by one of the city's many waterfalls. He seemed to be thinking about something, considering his eyes were closed.

"How long are you going to sit there?" he asked out of virtually nowhere. "You've been spying on me for the past half hour, now come on out, seriously."

*But…how did he? Crap, whatever, guess there's no point in staying hidden.* I step out from behind the trees and Saiko follows. I walk over to him and ask.

"That was an impressive display of skill back there."

"Oh, that, it was nothing. I really detest fighting to be honest."

"Mhm…well, I'm…"

"I know who y'all are."

"W-What?"

"Yup. You're Arashi Setsudan, famous and world renouned bounty hunter from the Village of the Clouds. Your friend there is Saiko Tōketsu. He's mentally insane and was sent to the Cloud Village Insane Asylum when he was 15."

"Uhh, well…damn, that's right."

"Of course it is. Anyway, what do you want really?" he said with a curious look on his face

"Oh well uhh, I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming along with me and Saiko?"

"Hmm…well, I don't know." He replied, closing his eyes, pondering at my question

"What do you mean?"

"Well your friend there is a total nutjob, how will I know that he wont stab me in my sleep?" he said, with a somewhat sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I'll keep him in check, besides he's my best friend, he knows his limits when he's with me. Right, Saiko?"

"Huhuha, you bet Arashi! Hahaha!" said Saiko, laughing his ass off.

"Well...I still don't really know you guys that well." he said, giving us a sort of wierd vibe

"You sure seemed to know alot about us..." I say curiously

"Well that was an epic duh. I mean that I don't know you guys on a personal level, you should've figured that Arashi."

"Well uhh...yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. No need to guess. Oh and since neither of you have had the courtesy to ask, the name's Kyusei Tatsūmaki."

"...Cool, I guess." *I hope this guy doesn't get on Saiko's bad side with his attitude.*

"Huhuha! I like this guy Arashi! He seems cooool, haha!" blurted Saiko

*Well that's a relief* "Good."

"Yes, I guess that is good, well whatever, I guess there'd be no harm in tagging along with you two." He closes his eyes for a moment and then continues. "For now..."

"Uhh...well...okay then, I guess we're a team then."

"'T' 'E' 'E' 'M', what does that spell, TEAM! Haha!"

"Ooh, a swing and a miss." Kyusei retorted to Saiko's outburst.

"We should be Super Bounty Hunters! Ya' know, 'cause we're very...super. Haha!"

"Yeah, let's...not...do that." said Kyusei."

"We're the Supreme Bounty Squad." I said, smiling under my bandages.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kyusei.

*How the hell did he know that?* "How the hell did you know I was smiling?" I asked.

"Oh, the stretch marks on your face and the dialation of your pupils changes to the position of someone who was smiling, it's quite simple really."

"Oh...well, I'm just gald we have a third wheel on board with our mission."

"What...mission, persay?" Said Kysei. I pause for a moment before replying,

"We're going after someone that got away from one of my hunts. He has light blue skin, a deep blue jacket, and is from the Mist Village. Oh, and he has gills." I said. Kyusei paused for a moment,

"Hmm...interesting..." he seemed to be thinking really intently.

*I wonder if he...* "Do you...know something about him?"

"Hmm, well...the description doesn't match the only blue-skinned person I've researched. I'll have to look into it some."

"You'd do that?"

"You kidding? I'm a natural at getting the facts."

*Well, well. Looks like I've got the perfect people for this after all.* "Awesome. Now...since you're gonna' be a part of this team, I think it's only fair that me and you duke it out a little. You know, to test your abilities. I saw your Feather Illusion Jutsu earlier, but thats clearly not all you can do."

"I'm surprised you had to point it out, it should've been obvious. Where to?"

"Hmm...I know just the place." Saiko, Kyusei, and I all start walking throught the village a bit. We pass by many shops and houses. Saiko, bieng him, pointed out all the shiny things he saw. He urked me at times when he asked me for money to go buy "that shiny thing" constantly but oh well. After about a half hour of walking we arrive in an open field near my home at Gale's Rock. "That's my house over there by the way."

"Obviously." said Kyusei.

"Umm...okay. Well, now that we're here…are you ready?"

"Sure am."

"Allright, let's go. Saiko, you stay back, okay?"

"Aww c'mon Arashi, can I fight him, huh? Pleaaaase!" asked Saiko

"Sorry Saiko, not this time."

"Oh pfft, fine. I'll be climbing those trees then! Yayyy! Oh how I love trees! Haha!"

*Wierd* "Anyway...Go!" I say as I begin forming some hand signs. *Wind Style. Severing Wind Blades.* the swirls of air form in my hands and I dash towards him. He makes a few hand sign and then launches hundreds of mini fire bullets at me, I think fast and react. "Gale Force Jutsu!" I make the bullets disperse and I launch towards him with my kunai. *Secret Technique. Tempest Weapon Cloak.* My kunai is quickly enveloped in a scourge of black wind and lightning that makes it look like ten times its size. I slash him with my kunai as he blocks the attack the best he can. He makes some more hand signs and then launches a swell of water that comes crashing into me as I'm in the air and I go flying into a tree. "*cough* *cough*" Just as I get situated, three more huge swells of water come at me. I had to think fast. *Wind Style. Dynamic Wind Punch.* I get my stance ready and I pull back my fist along with a mass of air, and then punch forward launching the fist-shaped pulse of wind smashing a hole through his waves of water. I jump through the hole I created and rush at him with my kunai and stop right near his heart.

Just as I think I had him beat, he forces his palm into my stomach, which appeared to be...glowing, causing me to fly back and hit the ground hard.*Ngh...what the hell was that?* I rush toward him again while forming a few hand signs of my own. *Wind Style. Tornado Wall.* I blow violent winds out my hands causing a wall of tornadoes to appear in front of him. The sky begins to turn black as I summon these natural disasters as I proceed to my next step. I launch myself into my own tornado while charging my kunai with the wind from them. Being unable to spot where I am, Kyusei is probably confused. *Time to stike!* I launch out of my tornado towards Kyusei at unbelievable speed. He then pulls out some shuriken that are glowing blue just like his hands were. I block each one, which ends up throwing me off balance a little but I still keep within range. He then pulls out a glowing blue kunai and dashes up towards me. As our kunais collide, sparks and wind start dispersing from the core, right before it creates an incredible pulse of energy that sends us both flying back onto the ground. I get up and walk towards him again with my kunai held up, and he did the same. As we get close enough, we push our kunai together, but not with force, we just hold them there.

"Do you think I'm capable now?" He asks with a cocky sounding attitude.

"Humph, damn straight. You put up a good fight."

"Of course I do."

"Yeah."

"Now...before we set off, I need to head to my house to get something of mine, okay?"

"Wait, why?"

"Do you really need to ask why? I mean you obviously had us fight here 'cause you needed something from your house as well. So its only fair."

*I hate when he's right* "Oh, okay, yeah, sure." I run into my house and grab some food and junk for the road. I come back out in about 15 minutes.

"Took you long enough."

"Yay! Arashi's back! Haha!"

"Okay so...off to your house then?"

"Yup."

"Okay." I began to notice something about Kyusei that I hadn't noticed before. His eyes were perhaps the palest blue I have ever seen. Like, all the pigment in them had been drained or had faded out. It's almost as if he was... *Hmm…I wonder…* "Hey uhh…Kyusei…are you—"

"Before you ask, yes, I am blind. I thought you would've noticed a lot sooner."

"Oh uhh..okay. Just wondering…" *He sure took that well...*

"Pfft. Yeah, whatever…" he said, seeming somewhat annoyed…or offended, I couldn't tell which. "Let's get going." We then started heading towards Kyusei's place, hopefully without any more distractions along the way.


End file.
